


Sorry Dear Brother, 'Go Fish'

by Sharkseye



Series: Lets Try This Again... [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Card Games, Dean is Lucifer, Fighting, Fireworks, M/M, kinda a vessel!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkseye/pseuds/Sharkseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Famine's ring in its proper place, Gabriel goes back to Las Vegas for an unexpected meeting.  This is not how long lost relatives should greet each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Dear Brother, 'Go Fish'

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so I wrote this and the next part yesterday, edited them and am now posting. Next one will be up tomorrow probably-maybe Monday if I forget, through that's unlikely.
> 
> After this there are only three more parts and then this is finished!

Gabriel grinned lazily, wandering over to the box and dropping Famines ring in it to join the other two.   Castiel had insisted that his garrison keep the rings and before anyone could argue the point had hid them, only allowing Gabriel and Rachael into the underwater cave that he chose as a storage place.  It made perfect sense for only three beings to know about it, as if anyone ever managed to get Deaths ring—which was impossible, but hey, worst case scenario thing here—they could potentially open Lucifer’s cage with them.  Considering there was still an archangel locked down there, that event would probably fall under the category of ‘not good’.  ‘specially if their side actually won this thing, having Raphael up and kicking after everyone had relaxed would really suck.

Gabriel turned back around to see the aforementioned angel nod once, Rachel’s vessel calm but her feathered wings set into one of impatience.  Rachel was kind of interesting, somehow managing to be mothering and still a completely submissive and proper angel.  If Gabriel still had a garrison he’d probably have wanted her in it, she’d be quite a useful member.  As it was she was already in Castiel’s garrison and he had no desire to have a garrison, so that idea was cut off even before it went to the drawing board.

“Well that was fun” Gabriel announced and laughed as she made the wing equivalent of rolling her eyes, curling in her outer primaries and then releasing them back to their original position.  She was one of the few angels who had bird-like wings, though hers were completely made out of bronze.  With Castiel’s influence she was picking up more of those human mannerisms, just converting them to angel-speak, if there was such a thing. “It was lovely flying with you, but I think I’ll be off now.”

“Thank you Gabriel” She responded stiffly, looking none too upset over his departure.  None of the angels knew how to react around him. 

True to his words, Gabriel spread his wings and flitted away, staying on earth and automatically taking a path back to a high rise in Las Vegas.  He landed in the middle of his suite, forgoing his customary sweep for intruders to flap onto the roof as he noticed the bursts of color that painted the room.  Freaking fireworks! He absolutely loved the bursts of colors that the humans made!  They were so utterly useless and yet awesome, matching up perfectly with many vices in his life. 

A long time ago right after Gabriel had gotten his current vessel he had met a firework maker.  A little bit of honey from an archangel and the man had been all too happy to teach Gabriel the secrets of the different chemical mixtures used to create the dazzling explosions.  Gabriel hadn’t made any in quite a long time though, preferring to snap up pre-made ones anytime he wanted a show.  Now watching a brilliant burst of purple that sparkled into gold streams he reconsidered it, perhaps he should make some more, what with all the new innovative colors and patterns they had now.  Maybe he could even show Sam how to make them, the hunter loved researching so there was no reason he wouldn’t want to learn how to make things explode in pretty colors.  He was still musing on this when a familiar voice spoke from beside him, sending the chilling realization through him that he probably should have made that customary sweep before getting distracted.  Like a fricken’ magpie, shiny colors.

“Hello brother” The newcomer greeted and Gabriel stepped back and to the side, drawing up his wings in a defensive position as he started as his brother for the first time in hundreds of years, Michael’s true form tucked away in a vessel of a young man but not quite managing to hide the brilliance of the oldest archangel. 

“What do you want Michael?” He hissed, wary even though Michael’s wings were resting in a calm position.  It hurt to see his brother, so much more now that they weren’t on the same side.  The last time Gabriel had seen Michael had been right before he left heaven, Michael had just thrown Lucifer into hell and then had drawn away like into a shell, ignoring everyone around him except to command them on what to do.

“You to come home” Michael answered easily, stepping closer to Gabriel. “You’ve been gone for such a long time, but now especially you need to come back to heaven.”

“And what would I come home to, letting you destroy the earth in your quest for paradise?” Gabriel snorted, forcing himself not to lean forwards into Michael’s wings of pure light.

“It is all happening like Father wanted it to.  The appropriate vessels were born, Lucifer is free, this is how it’s supposed to be.” Michael persuaded “It’ll bring paradise to everyone, the humans included”

“No this isn’t happening how Father would want.  This is you and Raphael growing bored and manipulating everyone.  You got impatient and decided to move things along yourself.” Gabriel retorted, lifting his chin “And I’m not going to let that happen, ‘cause Earth is pretty awesome without heavens lovely version of paradise.”

Michael narrowed his eyes and Gabriel tensed, noting the resignation in the other archangels wings.  “And so you fight with Lucifer.”

“I fight with humanity” Gabriel countered, “Lucifer just so happens to fights for them also.  If he didn’t then I’d be fighting him too.”

Michael shook his head almost sadly and Gabriel could almost believe that the other archangel felt it if not for the aggressive play of light in his wings.  “Lucifer cannot be trusted, he may fight for the humans now, but he’ll grow bored.  He already dragged Raphael down to hell and tore off his wings, what’s preventing him from doing the same to you when you make him angry?”

The knowledge of Lucifer having actually taken off Raphael’s wings rocked Gabriel, though he forced himself not to show it.  He knew that Raphael had taken off some of Lucifer’s wings and subconsciously he knew that Lucifer would have tortured Raphael, but Gabriel had tried not to think of that, forcing a blind eye to the violence still running rampant in his family. It would all be over soon if this worked out, just the terrible means to an end.  Still he couldn’t help but point out, “Raphael attacked Lucifer’s mate.  Lucifer was just protecting him.”

“Castiel” Michael stated listlessly, then coldly smiled.  Gabriel was confused for a second before he realized he had tensed further at Castiel’s name.  Evidently it had been a question that Gabriel had inadvertently confirmed.  “And do you think he’ll do the same for you?”

The bright glint of Michaels angel sword being unsheathed was highly visible even against the backdrop of colored lights from the fireworks and Gabriel steeped back, his own sword slipping into his hand.  Thinking quickly he started to pray inside his head.  Michael would be able to hear any prayers to other angels, but perhaps a prayer to a demon would go unheard.

From the widening of the smile of Michaels face and the feel of many relatively unknown angels approaching, he’d rather doubt it.

 

~*~

 

“Go fish” Paimon responded, wriggling around to sit more comfortably and laughing at the long suffering look on the humans faces. 

“I still think you did something to rope us into this game” Bobby muttered under his breath as he picked up another card.  About halfway through all the excitement on ternary radio,—what with Lucifer and Castiel finally getting up to shenanigans—Paimon had been desperate for something else to concentrate on.  Seeing as Sam, Bobby and a couple other hunters who Paimon didn’t know were not busy, he had—humanly—conned them into playing a couple games of cards.  The noise was mostly over now but the games were still fun to play while Lucifer and Castiel chimed away in the back of his head, their songs in perfect synchronization and harmony. 

The hunters and Paimon had gone through a couple games of poker, spades, hearts and even gin rummy in the meantime.  Ellen and Jo had been there originally, but had disappeared somewhere in-between everyone losing the poker game spectacularly to Bobby and the hunter collecting his earnings.  Paimon had been forced to give up a conch shell, an albatross feather and a couple other random items he had come up with in place of money.  The hunter’s faces had been hilarious when he bet a hundred year old snowman ornament, and unnerved about the rock from hell, but really.  He’s a fricken’ archdemon who’s spent most of his life being tortured in hell between small bits of reprieve on earth.  What else was he going to have? American currency?

“Nope, I promise.  Completely one hundred percent legal in most courts on earth.” Paimon responded.  He didn’t think the other hunters knew he was a demon, best keep it that way.  A nameless hunter—Bart? Bill?—took his turn next and it continued around the circle of seven till it was Paimon’s turn again, him only losing an ace. 

“Alright, my turn.” Paimon announced gleefully, examining his cards for a second before turning to Sam. “Sam do you have any fours.”

Sam rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to answer but it was lost as Paimons head exploded into a white haze.  The cards fell limply from his hands and from the started yells of the hunters he could tell his eyes had gone white.  Someone was trying to talk to him, no, praying to him.  What the fuck? Paimon hadn’t been an angel in years, which really should’ve been long enough for his ability to hear prayers to disappear.  Distantly he could hear the start of an exorcism, immediately cut off, and knew Bobby was speaking angrily to him, but nothing registered.  Then after what seemed like years, the haze sorted itself into words.

_‘Dear Paimon who art from hell, inform Lucifer that Michael is in Las Vegas and is attempting to kill me.  Make sure he knows to—’_

Gabriel’s voice dropped off and the haze vanished, leaving Paimon to realize his eyes were still open as he returned mentally to Bobby’s house.  The place seriously looked like a tornado had hit it, a bookcase had fallen over, a table was smashed apart and Bobby and Sam were trying to get the hunters who didn’t know Paimon to stand down even as they focused on the archdemon. 

Ignoring everything else, Paimon yelled into the ternary radio. _‘Michael’s attacking Gabriel! They’re in Las Vegas and you guys have to get your asses over there.  Lucifer you need to fix this and really soon, all this attacking business is really getting cliché.  Apocalypse ho!’_

Once the message was sent and he could feel both Lucifer and Castiel reacting, Paimon stood up, attempting not to fall over and barked at the room at large.  Most hunters knew about the apocalypse, and if these didn’t then too bad for them. “Michael’s got Gabriel, Lucifer’s on his way and basically shit’s going down.”

“Is Gabriel okay?” Sam asked, forgetting all about the hunters yelling about Paimon. 

“He’ alive” Paimon stated flatly, uncertain of anything else and holding out both of his arms. He sent a general rallying call to his garrisons, alerting them to the situation.  “As soon as Lucifer shows up  Michael’s going to start putting in more angels, Castiel is getting his garrison ready and I’m calling all of mine.  If you’re all going to help us then get the fuck over here now.”

Sam stepped forwards immediately by this time Bobby’s voice held him back.  Gruffly reminding them that “We’re going to need weapons, most’ve them are already packed up”

Paimon let out a short snarl of rage, clenching his fists and letting them fall back down to his sides.  Glaring at the hunters who were _still_ pissing themselves over the white-eye in their midst Paimon exclaimed, “Well that means you too, now either hop to or I’m leaving you behind.  And Bobby and Sam you two need to hurry up or else my demon garrisons are going to start showing up in the middle of your house.”

There were a few more protests but Paimon ignored them, only flicking his hand slightly to stop one of the hunters from advancing too close.  Letting his eyes fall to half-mast, Paimon reached out to his garrisons, sending the feeling of Gabriel and Castiel’s graces.

_‘These two are angels working with us.  The second one has a garrison, they are not to be harmed.  The archangel Michael is fighting with the first one in Las Vegas.  I want four garrison’s to head over there, try and ward off incoming rival angels.  Only the greatly suicidal are allowed to try and help the first one I showed you by distracting Michael.’_ A flurry of messages returned as the garrison’s volunteered and convened on who would go.  Castiel sent a question and Paimon started directing garrisons to work with his angels, sorting them all so that the skills would balance out and be where they were needed.  Lucifer sent a quick message about a demon named Meg, one that the archangel evidently thought important, but for preparations Paimon discarded it.  By the time the hunters got their acts together—including four of the five unknown hunters—there were already five of his garrisons fighting in Las Vegas and more patrolling around it, on Lucifer’s prodding there were even quite a few directing people away and out of the city.  The last hunter who wasn’t helping was being told to get out of the house before they could leave, but before the argument could escalate Paimon stepped forwards and flew him to the nearest city, returning a moment later to grab the others. 

As soon as they landed in Las Vegas Paimon could tell that Lucifer’s plan of taking their fight to the place between was not going to work.  A street which used to be filled with huge casinos and hotels was leveled and both angels and demons were scattered around, fighting viciously.  The place was chaos.

“Get us to Gabriel!” Sam shouted in Paimon ear and he quickly waved over a black-eyed legate who he put in charge of the hunters before grabbing Sam’s arm to cut off his protests and flying to where he could feel Gabriel.  Luckily it wasn’t too far, but unluckily they landed in the path of an airborne chunk of concrete about two meters wide.  Paimon barely managed to flap them out of the way, gasping as he automatically rolled into a crouch, loosing his grip on Sam and looking around for Gabriel. 

It really didn’t take much to find the fighting archangels, both their wings were out and in full view, a whirl of slashing angel swords and bleeding grace.  Before Lucifer decided to derail the apocalypse Paimon had always thought that any archangel deaths would be quick, the cause of some trick or ambush perhaps.  Raphael’s trapping hadn’t taken that long, but even it had seemed to go on forever in relation to what Paimon had assumed.  Only now that he saw Michael and Gabriel fight did he really come to understand that this would _not_ be over quickly. 

Racing forwards and balancing on the toes of his feet, Paimon called softly to three of his sneakier garrisons, directing them to him and pleased when he noticed them appearing all around, hiding from either archangel. 

_‘Form a perimeter around them, don’t let any rivals pass.  Set up moveable traps and trips that we can follow them around with’_ He commanded.  The orders were followed without question and Paimon finally noticed Sam a little ways away, clutching a bloodied angel blade he must’ve had picked up.  Because Paimon was a powerful ex-angel archdemon and the leader of over two hundred garrisons of all ranking demons he knew all the best methods of attracting selective attention, he threw a small rock at the hunter.

“Paimon.” Sam started in surprise at the projectile but noticed the archdemon, quickly making his way over.  “What can we do?”

“I’m having some demons set themselves up around them.  Right now we’re just stopping anyone from interrupting until—” He was cut off as one of the recently made traps exploded and an angels grace flashed as it died on its way to the archangels.  Ducking down just enough that he could keep them both in view, Paimon continued. “Until Lucifer shows up.  He’s got a backup plan, don’t know the logistics, but then we’re going to try and move everyone into the place between.  Don’t ask questions about that.  Oh, you’ve got a soul.”

The last comment evidently surprised Sam but Paimon shook his head when the hunter opened his mouth to question.  He pointed at the archangels and whispered fiercely “When Lucifer gets here Gabriel’s going to need help, he’s younger than both Michael and Lucifer so he’s probably going to be more hurt than he is now.  If you don’t want him to die than the best thing you could do is let him siphon off energy from your soul.  It won’t permanently harm you, but it’ll help him quite a bit.”

Sam had paled slightly as this but nodded anyways. “Alright, and until then?”

“Shouldn’t be too long, but until then you’re going to attach yourself to one of my demons and help them ward off newcomers” Paimon decided, motioning for a red-eye named Hawk who was near to make her way over.  “This is Hawk, you guys are going to be each other’s shadows until Gabriel gets out”

“What are you going to do?” Sam asked as he stood.

Paimon let a feral grin slide across his face, stretching his wings into the visible dimension and flicking his two twisted bone-white blades into his hands. “I’m going to go help Gabriel.”


End file.
